


Flerkens and Children

by Violetsaber525



Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Implied Pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, Mention Thor/Jane Foster, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsaber525/pseuds/Violetsaber525
Summary: Date night takes a surprising turn.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Flerkens and Children

Peter was at Ned’s house, Tony was in DC with Pepper till tomorrow morning, and the others were doing their own thing that night. So they decided to have a romantic night in and then bed. So when Loki woke to a strange pressure on his chest and a meow, he quickly reacted. He manifested full armor for himself and clothes for Sigyn while he dragged her across the bed and into the corner while simultaneously pulling his sword from his pocket dimension. As he stared down the creature, Sigyn mumbled into his neck, his arm around her waist under her breasts, “What is going on?” She said sleepily as she pushed her long hair out of her face and over her shoulder, “Why are you wearing full armor and I’m in…,” she looked down at the nightgown he had manifested on her, “the skimpiest silk nightgown, I’ve ever worn, while you threaten Goose with your sword?”

“That creature must be destroyed,” Loki said as he tried to push her behind him, “You shouldn’t name it.”

“You can’t destroy her, Peter would be sad and Fury would be furious since it’s his cat… well, Flerken,” She said as she wrapped her arm over his shoulder and lay her head down, “Can we go back to bed now? I hate sleeping in clothes and this is one of the few chances I get and you’re preventing me from enjoying it.” Sigyn mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes, putting more of her weight on him.

“You can’t mean to tell me that your son has adopted a Flerken as his pet?” Loki asked, incredulous.

“First of all, **_our_** **_son_** , I didn’t do the adoption ritual alone, you know this, because you were _there_ ,” sleep was swiftly clearing from her eyes, “second of all, Fury adopted Goose first and she then just kinda adopted us. She followed me home one day and decided to visit us whenever Fury got too busy for her. She stayed a whole week and a half when he was pulling Cap out of the ice. She’s attracted to Space and my energy output, I think, I’m surprised she hasn’t shown up sooner.”

He sighed and clutched his wife and sword tighter, “If it adopted you, then get rid of it. All I had wanted was one uninterrupted night with you and all I get is a dangerous creature that was about to eat me as I slept.” He growled in frustration as she shifted and wiggled out of his arms and approached the creature.

“Hey, Goose,” the creature meowed again, “Peter isn’t here but I’ll send you to his room so he can see you tomorrow when he gets home, Ok?” It meowed again and Sigyn reached out, used Space, and teleported it out of their room.

“It better not come back,” Loki said as he threw his sword into his pocket dimension and shifted out of his armor into a pair of linen sleep pants, “I’d like to go back to sleep without a dangerous creature, that could eat me, standing over me watching us sleep.”

“Well, then you’ll have you sleep in another room because she’ll come back,” Sigyn said as she crawled back into bed, laying on her side with her back to him, and pulling the blankets over herself, “I’m sure Thor wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“You know damn well that he snores and shoots out random lightning when he sleeps,” he said as he crawled back under the bedding and wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking her head under his chin, “I hope Lady Jane knows what she’s getting into when he goes to stay with her in a few days.”

Sigyn chuckled and shook both of them with her laughter, “Oh, she’s going to not like what it does to her hair.”

He hummed in agreement and she shifted so she faced him, throwing her leg over his hips and her arm around his waist, tucking herself as close as possible, “Are you happy here?”

“Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

“It’s not what I imagined our life and to be honest I’m not sure I would have been happy with that life,” she said into his chest as she clutched him closer, “I love my life here. I love Peter and our makeshift family and everyone in it. It just keeps growing…” she trailed off.

“What?”

“Children, Loki, I feel like you’re scared of being a father. Peter is my son, blood be damned, but you won’t accept it and I’m worried when we have the next child you’ll still struggle with it.”

“We have time to get there,” he deflected. She was right, he was scared and he definitely wasn’t ready.

“If we keep it up, it’ll be sooner than you think,” she said mysteriously.

“What do you mean by that?” He pulled back far enough to see her eyes, they were glowing slightly. They only did that when she was emotional and connected to the Mother.

“It’s not like we did anything to prevent having **_more_** children.”

“Oh.” She was right. It had been weeks and they had done nothing to prevent conception when they had done so religiously before they had married. Both their parents had insisted that having a child before their marriage would create many problems, so measures had been taken, but with all the excitement of the Invasion and Peter and just being newly married and reunited…., “Oh.”

“Yes, Oh, Loki,” She moved closer and sighed against his collar bone, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it but I think The Mother had something to do with it, she needs an heir and Peter isn’t… well… compatible. I’m also worried what the Stones would do to our child if I carried while I wielded them.”

They lay there in silence while they both despaired separately over the same thing. After several moments he shifted so he could look her straight in her eyes, “I will be ready and I will do better by Peter. He does not deserve the same apathy that my father gave to me,” He paused for a moment, searching for the right words, “and a child born will be a gift.”

She kissed his lips and then shifted their clothes off, “Good.”

***

The next morning they sat at her small dining room table in the sunshine, she sipped her coffee and she smiled at him, joy radiating off of her, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he said as he smiled back at her, while he tried to figure out if she only appeared to be glowing with her exhilaration.

Maggie and Loki will return.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fluffy angst. This was supposed to be a fluffy piece that had been rattling around my brain and I thought it was funny. I did NOT expect it to take a serious tone at the end. It was supposed to be fluffy funny instead of fluffy angsty... oh well, I still found it necessary for the story-line and decided to share. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> There will be kids but not sure when or where... who knows with these two, but hopefully Loki will get there before then. 
> 
> ~M.


End file.
